An angler commonly can cast a fishing line a distance up to 40 feet. Environmental factors, such as wind, can decrease the cast distance. Use of heavier weight fishing line can help increase the cast distance to about 50 feet. However, many desirable fish are located further than 50 feet from the angler's position. In order for an angler to fish more than about 50 feet away from shore, a boat, inner tube, or other device is commonly used to position the angler closer to the desired fishing location. The use of a boat or other device is often undesirable or impractical. For example, for some bodies of water ingress points are limited. Similarly, many bodies of water have currents, tides or other environmental factors which limit the ability of an angler to position a hook or other device at a desired position other than in the immediate proximity of their current position. Accordingly, a need exists for a mechanized trolling device which enables an angler or other person to position bait, a hook, line and/or other objects in a body of water at a greater distance than that commonly possible by casting. Desirably, such a mechanized trolling device enables the placement of a hook or other object at at least one desired position in a reliable manner while minimizing any disturbances (e.g., noise, pressure or the like) to the aqueous environment at the desired location.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.